memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Bitte lesen und kommentieren
Kämpfe für deine Rechte. - Archduk3 (talk) 04:13, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :weis denn jemand wo man einen dumb anfragen kann? Ich zumindest alle Bilder/Dateien, in einem Backup (Stand letzte Weihnachten oder so) -- 10:50, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hat Plasmarelais nicht mal so etwas mit seinem Bot gebaut? (TextsucheBot) der fragte ja alle seiten in MA ab und wertete sie aus, vielleicht müssen wir ihn mal fragen 15:19, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) @Shisma, bitte vergiss nicht, dass ich ein Hiasl bin. Warum möchtest Du einen depperten bzw. einen Fragen der dumm ist? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:42, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Mir ist irgendwie noch nicht so wirklich klar, worum es hier geht? Geldmacherei unter Missbrauch des Copyrights seitens Wikia oder wie soll das aussehen? Das sind schon gewichtige Anschuldigungen die man auch irgendwie belegen sollte. Und warum fällt es erst jetzt auf, wenn dem schon seit längerem so sein soll? Mehr Informationen würden der Sache sicherlich helfen. -- 15:27, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Soll einer von uns nicht mal die Seite auf deutsch übersetzen oder zumindest zusammenfassen? 15:30, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Stichpunkte würden mir schon reichen. Ich komme zwar mit dem englischen Text zurecht, aber so die Kernfrage des was, warum, wieso bleibt da noch schleierhaft. Da wird eine Behauptung in den Raum geworfen, ohne großartige Belege. Es wird nichtmal aufgezeigt, woran er sehen will, dass dem so ist. -- 15:36, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Wo die Wikia terms of use stehen, ist klar, aber die von MA kann ich nicht finden 15:45, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Wikia würde es nicht wagen die größten Communities (sowohl E wie D) zu vergraulen! Wir haben die Stimmen, auf die Wikia hören muss! Das können die mit mir oder dem Mass Effect oder dem Avatar-Wiki machen, aber nicht mit euch! Ihr seit die mächtigste Community, also erhebt eure Stimme! ::::Ihr habt einige euerer Privilegien (Domäne und so weiter) verloren und bekamt wie der Rest der Wikia-Gemeinschaft das Design aufgedrückt, aber das, was dem englischen Mutterprojekt widerfahren ist... Ohne Worte! Ich hoffe ihr habt Backups, denn mein Vorschlag (Vorschlag) ist, die ganze Sache von vorne anzufangen und sich wieder von Wikia zu lösen. Ergo: Neue Domän mit allen gesicherten Artikeln. Ich rechne mit einem 10 TB Fail-Safe-RAID, wie sind eure Schätzungen? ::::Das mag sich kindisch, unüberlegt, überstürzt und wahnsinnig anhören, aber das Experiment Wikia ist (von Seiten der englischen MA) anscheinend gelaufen. Phoenixclaw out (ich verzichte hier bewusst auf meine Standardsignatur und sage nur das es 18:35 MESZ, 17.7.15 ist) :::::Ich habe leider das selbe Problem, wie D47h0r. Außer einem Admin, der mit Schaum vorm Mund irgendwas von Zeter und Mordio schreit, habe ich absolut keine Ahnung, worum es in diesem Thema hier eigentlich geht. :::::Der drüben von Renegade54 zitierte Passus wurde dort jedenfalls bereits vor zwei Jahren diskutiert. Und soweit ich das verstehe, hat sich die ganze Geschichte als großes Missverständnis herausgestellt. :::::Sollte es tatsächlich irgendwelche Probleme mit den Lizenzbestimmungen von Wikia geben, müsste man natürlich sehen, wie man damit umgeht. Ich muss aber gleich sagen, dass einfach die Koffer packen und woanders neu anzufangen, so romantisch es auch klingen möge, ebenfalls nicht die Universallösung ist. :::::Als Wikia vor einigen Jahren das neue Standarddesign mit der Artikelzwangsbreite einführte (von der sie sich in der Zwischenzeit Stück für Stück wieder trennen) gab es dutzende von Communities die zum Boykot aufriefen, und nicht wenige die dies auch in die Tat umsetzten. Und wir reden hier nicht nur von einer Reihe von Zwergenaufständen, sondern auch Wikis wie die Jedipedia, welche der MA Zahlenmäßig sogar noch überlegen ist. :::::Das Ergebnis war nicht, dass Wikia ein Projekt verlor, sondern dass es am Ende zwei identische Datenbanken zum gleichen Thema gab. Und ich denke, ich muss nicht erwähnen, welche davon am Ende dann doch die aktiveren blieben. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) ::::: Nachtrag: Ich bin kein Anwalt, aber um so mehr ich darüber nachdenke, scheint mir das mit dem Umzug sowieso totaler Schwachsinn zu sein. Soweit ich das verstehe, gibt es nur zwei Möglichkeiten: ::::: 1. Bei Wikia läuft die MA unter einer Lizenz, mit der wir nicht einverstanden sind. In diesem Fall sehe ich nicht, wie ein Umzug das Problem aus der Welt schaffen soll. ::::: Wir können zwar eine neue Wiki eröffnen, aber wir können dort nicht einfach den alten Kontent unter anderer Lizenz veröffentlichen. Das könnten nur die jeweiligen Autoren. Das bedeutet, wir müssten entweder jede IP die hier jemals mitgearbeitet hat fragen, ob sie damit auch einverstanden sei, oder müssten nochmal komplett bei null anfangen. ::::: 2. Die allgemeine Lizenz von Wikia ist für uns nicht gültig, bzw. enthält nur Punkte mit denen wir sowieso einverstanden sind. In dem Fall haben wir auch kein Problem. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) ::::Es war nur ein Vorschlag, der außerdem sehr kurz gefasst war. Ich bin momentan wegen einer anderen Angelegenheit ziemlich geladen, deswegen hab ich bei diesem Thema überreagiert. Zumal ich wegen des neuen Zwangs-Design immer noch rumgrummle und es, trotz der Vorteile, für eine Unverschämtheit halte, dass ihr eure alte Domän verloren habt. Trotzdem wäre es ein interessanter Versuch. So eine Art: Zurück zu den Wurzeln. Pff, aber wie oben beschrieben ist das ein mords Aufwand für gar nichts. Und Geld kosten tuts wahrscheinlich auch noch. -- 19:11, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::: Das Bezog sich ja jetzt nicht auf dich. Den Vorschlag zu einem Umzug hatte vorher ja bereits Archduk3 geäußert. ::::: Was die Domain angeht, nehme ich an, du beziehst dich hierauf. Wie dort erklärt wurde, haben wir jedoch nichts verloren. Ich nehme an, du beziehst dich de.memory-alpha.org existiert noch immer als Weiterleitung. es wird halt nur nicht mehr oben in der Browserzeile angezeigt. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) :Ich erkläre es jetzt mal so, wie es sich mir darbietet (bitte korrigiert mich): :Zu Beginn war die Memory Alpha ein Wiki das privat gehostet wurde. Alle Inhalte standen und stehen bis heute unter einer CC-BY-NC-Lizenz, welche die Kommerzielle Nutzung der Inhalte ausschließt. Alle Kontributoren haben implizit diesen Bedingungen zugestimmt. Dann wurde das Wiki in Absprache mit der Community von Wikia übernommen, die damit ordentlich Geld verdienen wollten und bis heute alles mit Werbung zu kleistern. :Jetzt scheint es so als ob Wikia diesem Wiederspruch bewusst ist und in ihre Nutzungsbedingungen um eine Phrase ergänzen, welche kommerzielles Nutzen der Texte erlauben. So wie ich das Verstehe not a Lawyer ist das aber nicht zulässig. Als Beispiel: die Openstreetmap ist auch ein Community-Projekt das mit einer anderen Lizenz angefangen hat, als es jetzt hat. Es gab eine Lizenzänderung welcher jeder einzelne Kontributor explizit zustimmen musste. Jedes Bit das von einem Nutzer stammte, der nicht zustimmte oder nicht erreichbar war wurde ausnahmslos gelöscht. Das war ein kostspieliges Unterfangen und eines von dem ich annehme das Wikia es nicht auf sich nehmen würde. :Ich finde Archduk3s Vorstoß toll. Dass diese Seite so mit Werbung vollgepflastert ist, stört mich mehr als jede Designänderung die sie uns aufdrücken könnten ��-- 20:45, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Und wie bekommen wir das Backup aller Daten? Inklusive aller Bilder, Diskussionen und allen anderen Einträgen?--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 21:15, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :ich schätze das kann man einfach bei Wikia anfragen. -- 21:22, 17. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Dann sollten wir erstmal folgendes klären: ::::::# Wollen wir den Host wechseln? ::::::# Wenn wir wechseln wollen, wohin, sollen wir wechseln? ::::::# Wenn wir Wikia verlassen wollen, sollten wir ab dem Moment, ab dem wir das Backup anfragen,hier nichts mehr erstellen, bzw. bearbeiten. ::::::Grundsätzlich wäre es zudem am Besten, wenn wir die Diskussion wohl in Englisch und auf MA/en weiterführen, da ein Alleingang von MA/de sicher nicht sinnvoll ist. Es muss hier eine gemeinsame Entscheidung unter Beteiligung aller MA's geben.--Tobi72 (Diskussion) 09:11, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :# Was mich betrifft: ja. Wie siehts bei euch aus? :# Mal sehen was die Archduc3 vorschlägt, er scheint die Seite ja früher gehostet zu haben(?). :# In dem Moment wäre ein Freeze sinnvoll, wenn auch nicht durchsetzbar ^^ :Einen Alleingang würde es glaube ich ohnehin nicht geben. Ich würde abwarten-- 09:34, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::: @Shisma: Ich bezweifle leider, dass er einen brauchbaren kostenlosen Server finden werden, der keine Werbung verlangt. Und dass wir sämtliche Sprachversionen überreden können, auf einen kostenpflichtigen Server zu wechseln, halte ich mehr als aussichtslos. ::::: Zumal, wenn dies wirklich das einzige Problem sein sollte, dann finde ich diesen ganzen Aufstand mehr als lächerlich. ::::: @Tobi72: Diskussionen, die die MA/de betreffen, sollten auch in der MA/de geführt werden. ::::: Zwar sollten selbstverständlich die wichtigsten Entwicklungen in der MA/en hier dokumentiert werden, aber wenn sie nur dort führen dürften es einige User komplett übersehen. Und selbst von denen, die es mitbekommen, dürften einige nicht über ausreichende Englischkenntnisse verfügen, um sich aktiv beteiligen zu können. ::::: Außerdem muss ich leider sagen, dass die Diskussion dort inzwischen absolut aus dem Ruder gelaufen so sein scheint. Während sich Wikia halbwegs um Deeskalation bemüht, kommen von Archduk3 leider noch immer keine klaren Aussagen, sondern nur irgendwelche wagen Schüsse weit unter der Gürtellinie. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 09:36, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Vielleicht hat da jemand nicht ganz die perfekte Wortwahl, aber man sollte ihn trotzdem anhören. ::So wie ich das sehe, gibt es wohl eine Diskrepanz zwischen den Wikia terms of use und denen von MA (von denen ich nicht mal weiß, ob es sie gibt). Und später hat Archduk wohl noch eine von Wikias juristischen Phrasen zitiert, die alle vorhergehenden Beschlüsse negiert. (Hä?) Ich würde da auch mal gerne besser durchblicken ::Dann noch der Commercial Use Waiver, welcher, so Wikia, NUR die Werbung rechtfertigen soll. Dafür hab ich aber noch keinen Beleg gefunden. Man kann sich auch mal die dort gegebenen Links ansehen, aber das bringts auch nicht. 10:55, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Also ich denke, wir sollten erstmal abklären, wie die Sachlage genau aussieht. Habe jetzt das englische Forum nochmals durchgelesen, nachdem dort abseits des einleitenden Beitrags auch Antworten vorhanden sind. Ich habe momentan irgendwie den Eindruck, als würde Archduk3 hier den großen Mann spielen wollen und haut auf den Tisch um Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen. Es wird moniert, dass etwas an der Lizenz oder dem Copyright oder was auch imemr geändert wurde, was genau und worin er nun ein Problem sieht, weiß ich noch immer nicht. Ich sehe also nicht, dass die Diskussion dort irgendwie vorankommt. Wenn wir dann doch tatsächlich auf Probleme stoßen, die einen weiteren Verbleib bei Wikia nicht ermöglichen, dann und auch wirklich erst dann, sollten wir über Alternativen reden. Ich für meinen Teil würde es begrüßen, wenn wir uns bei einem möglichen Umzug auch wirklich 100%ig sicher sind. Denn eins steht fest, wenn wir das Ende der Zusammenarbeit mit Wikia tatsächlich anstreben, geht die Schlammschlacht erst wirklich los und das wird dann für alle Beteiligten sehr unschön werden, darunter dürfte dann der Ruf der MA durchaus leiden. Also, erst mal die Tatsachen auf den Tisch legen, dann sollten wir uns bzgl der MA/de zusammensetzen und über das weitere Vorgehen diskutieren. -- 11:43, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Frage, damit ich verstehe um was es hier geht? Wenn ich das richtig verstehe, geht es darum, dass Wikia ihre Plattformen mit Werbung finanzieren will und Archduk-3 darin einen verstoß gegen die CC-BY-NC-Lizenz-Bestimmungen (bei uns wohl Creative Commons Legal Code 3.0 Deutschland)sieht, die keine kommerzielle Nutzung erlaubt. Oder steckt da mehr dahinter? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:46, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich sehe hier eine Schlammschlacht, die gerade wirklich interessant wird. Archduk bezieht sich wirklich auf den Widerspruch zwischen der Lizenz der Bilder und dem Werbungs-Pappmaché den Wikia uns allen aufbrummt (alle, die nicht gerade mit einem Add-Blocker oder einem Anti-Javascript rumlaufen). Ich fang dann mal an einige Quelltext-Seiten zu kopieren. Mit meinem neuen System und meiner neuen Festplatte dürfte da schon was zusammen kommen. (Mit anderen Worten, mein gestriges Problem hat sich endlich gelöst :))-- 13:41, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Nochmalige Nachfrage, damit ich mir ein Bild machen kann! Also wir, die Archiviesten, beschicken die MA mit unseren Artikeln, Bildern etc. im Rahmen der CC BY-NC 3.0 DE Lizenz. Die uns in einer gewissen Form schütz und uns erlaubt u. a.dieses mit anderen zu Teilen, also das Material in jedwedem Format oder Medium zu vervielfältigen und weiter zu verbreiten. Außerdem es zu Bearbeiten, dürfen also das Material remixen, verändern und darauf aufbauen und der Lizenzgeber kann diese Freiheiten nicht widerrufen solange wir uns an die Lizenzbedingungen halten. Teil dieser Bedingungen ist aber, wir dürfen das Material aber nicht für kommerzielle Zwecke nutzen. Gilt das aber auch für den Plattformbetreiber, der uns dazu kostenlos den Speicherplatz zur Verfügung stellt? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:09, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Tja, das ist die große Frage (auf das Leben, das Universum und alles andere). Archduk ist in seinem Rage-Mode sogar bereit seine Admin-Rechte zu verlieren, nur weil er die "Lügen" von Wikia nicht mehr hören möchte. Die englische Wikia ist bereits eingesprungen und meint, dass sie mehrere NC-Communities haben, bei denen es deswegen keine Probleme gibt, aber der Kerl ist so in seinem Rage-Mode, dass er das er davon nichts wissen will und sich auf den ganzen Deal zwischen MA und Wikia einschießt. Wenn die Sache weiter so eskaliert, wird das einen Image-Schaden für die Trekkies und, falls genug Leute einstimmen, den Verlust von MA/en bedeuten. :*Sarkasmus* Wer will Wetten abschließen? -- 15:27, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::42.000 Quatloos auf Wikia! ::Ich glaube, dass Archduk wollte, dass wir bei ihm auf der Seite diskutieren und nicht hier, aber egal 15:56, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Nun, da er uns auffordert, sich seiner Sache anzuschließen, ist es doch wohl recht, die Lage erstmal "unter uns" zu besprechen, damit es für die MA/de eine einheitliche Meinung gibt. Ich glaube es hilft ebenfalls niemandem weiter, wenn hier irgendwelche Wetten abgeschlossen werden, das heizt die Situation unter Umständen nur unnötig an. Das Wikia-Personal wird sicherlich auch hier reinschauen, nur mal so als kleine Randnotiz. Wikia sitzt hier leider am längeren Hebel und wir sollten es uns mit ihnen nicht verscherzen, zumal die Zusammenarbeit mit Wikia, soweit ich das für meinen Teil sagen kann, stets positiv war. Wenn denen der Spaß zu viel wird, können die hier auch erstmal dicht machen. Ich glaube Archduk hat ein Problem mit dem eher allgemein gehaltenen Commercial Use Waiver, sofern ich die Diskussion nach und nach verstehe. Da Brandon Rhea ja nun zum zweiten Mal vorgeschlagen hat, einen MA-spezifischen Text zu besprechen, warten wir erstmal ab, was das Ganze ergibt. Ich glaube wir sollten das auch den anderen Sprachversionen zukommen lassen, sodass niemand voreilig irgendwelche Umzüge oder Aktionen tätigt, die nachher nicht wieder rückgängig zu machen sind. Zudem scheint es auch nur Archduk zu sein, der dort so einen (in meinen Augen mehr als kindlichen) Terz fabriziert. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, sollen sie ihm die Adminrechte ruhig entziehen, sodass er resümieren kann, was er da so von sich gibt. -- 16:11, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::EDIT: Nach fälschlicher Löschung wieder eingefügt. -- 16:33, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :100.000 Credits auf MA! :P.S: Das glaub ich nicht.-- 16:28, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :"Ich glaube, dass Archduk wollte, dass wir bei ihm auf der Seite diskutieren und nicht hier". Nun das stellt für mich aber ein Problem dar, da meine Englischkenntnisse dazu zu gering sind. Hatte ja schon große Schwierigkeiten zu verstehen um was es geht. Oder was glaubt ihr, warum ich erst mal Fragen zu den Thema gestellt habe. Eben gerade deswegen um zu wissen, ob ich mit meiner Annahme richtig liege. - Archduk-3 ist aber scheinbar nicht der einzige der da über reagiert Host wechseln, Wikia verlassen u. a.! Werbung, ist zwar nicht toll, aber glaubt ihr wirklich, dass man einen Anbieter findet, der nicht Gewinnorientiert ist uns genügend Speicher zur Verfügung stellt? Es ist ja nicht so, wie ich es vor 10, 15 Jahren erlebt habe, da besuchte ich regelmäßig eine sehr gute Formel 1 Datenbank, die ihre Informationen jeden kostenlos zur Verfügung stellte. Nicht nur diese waren einfach klasse, sondern besonders die Zigtausenden von Bilder. Eines Tages, war sie Kostenpflichtig. Ansonsten glaube ich, dass wir mal Forest Fairy bitten zu diesen Thema Stellung zu beziehen und aufzuklären. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:37, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich stimme zu, wir sollten warten und schauen wie Archduk sich weiter in die Scheiße redet. Hat wer einen guten Draht zu Forest Fairy? Ich würde gerne ihre oder die Meinung von AmonFatalist hören. ::P.S: Sry für das Überschreiben, mein neues System funzt noch nicht richtig. -- 17:57, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Die kannst Du hier oder da kontaktieren. Aber wisst ihr, ich verstehe die ganze Aufregung nicht. Jedem der eine Community gründet oder sich einer anschließt, müsste sich doch bewusst sein, das Wikia ein Internet-Dienstleistungsunternehmen ist, der seine Server kostenlos zur Verfügung stellt, aber finanziert werden soll/muss. Diesen Dienst finanziert sich aber durch Werbung. Schließlich stehen hinter Wikia Investoren wie Amazon. Und die, sowie Wikia wollen Geld verdienen. Und jedem dem das nicht bewusst ist, ist ganz schön Naiv. Und überhaupt, profitieren doch beide Seiten. Die Community haben einen kostenloser Hosting-Dienst und Wikia verdient mit ihnen Geld. So ist es nun mal. Man kann zwar über die Werbung Klagen, aber die Alternative wäre zu konventionell bezahltes Hosting zu wechseln und Wikia betreibt das aufgelassene Wiki mit originalem Titel und Inhalt weiter, um weiterhin Werbeeinnahmen zu erzielen. Wer mehr über Wikia erfahren will, der schaut hier. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:10, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Und was ist so utopisch an dieser Alternative? Es ist ja nicht so, das Hosting heutzutage teuer ist… -- 19:15, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Es mag ja sein, das Hosting heutzutage nicht teuer ist. Irgendjemand muss es aber bezahlen und ob jeder in einer Community, z. B. unseren, bereit ist, dafür das er dort mitmachen darf, etwas zu bezahlen, weiß ich nicht. Es darf aber auch nicht vergessen werden, dass der Umzug eines großen Wikis wie unseres keine Kleinigkeit ist und einen gewaltigen Kraftakt bedeutet. Genauso wäre es bei einem Umzug zu einem anderen Hostinganbieter wie lima-City oder 4fans.net. Nur hat man da das gleiche Problem, dass sie sich durch Werbung finanzieren. Ein Problem sähe ich aber mit dem zurückgelassenen und aufgelassene Wiki. Das ist ja nicht verschwunden und sähe dann etwa so aus und wäre, zwar unter umständen ein nicht mehr bearbeitet Wiki, aber ein Konkurrenzwiki. Dazu kommt noch, dass es sich (Zitat) schlecht auf den PageRank des neuen, selbstgehosteten Wikis auswirkt, weil Google das neue Wiki als Duplicate Content einstufen kann. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 19:49, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Nettes Beispiel (und der Grund weshalb ich eine Neugründung gemacht habe). Aber du hast recht. Google schmeißt schon wegen weniger Links aus den oberen Ranking der Suchliste, trotzdem kann man auf der Hauptseite ein riesiges Banner hinklatschen, wo auf die neue Adresse verwiesen wird. Und Page-Hosting und Internet sind mittlerweile (außer für Merkel und anderen Politikern) kein Neuland mehr. Ich bekomm eine Domain für einen Euro oder weniger, pro Jahr. Von diesen Sachen her ist das alles also kein Problem. Die eigentliche Arbeit, und der Grund weshalb wir so etwas wahrscheinlich nie durchziehen werden, ist die Sache mit der Sicherung und dem nachfolgenden Seitenaufbau. Ihr... Wir können nicht einfach sagen, dass niemand etwas bearbeiten darf (ist auch gar nicht möglich); desweiteren muss die neue Website mit dem ganzen Anmelde-Graffel ausstaffiert werden, dazu kommt dann die Accountverwaltung und und und. :Wir werden das nicht machen, weil wir uns vor Google oder Wikia fürchten, sondern weil es einfach ein Mords besch***ener Aufwand ist ein neues Wiki auf die Beine zu stellen. Mein Projekt liegt ja momentan auch auf Eis, weil ich außer Nachrichtenschreiben zu gar nichts mehr komme (Notenschluss-Marathon, pfuh...). Wie sind eure Meinungen? -- 20:59, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Mag ja alles sein und das sind auch alles Dinge die ja nicht unmöglich sind. Es geht auch nicht darum, Angst vor Google oder Wikia zu haben. Schwieriger, unter umständen unmöglich, ist es alle die zur Community gehören mit zu nehmen. Wo möglich verursachst man eine Spaltung von dieser und das steht im krassen Gegensatz des Sinns einer Gemeinschaft. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:23, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Sí, da stimm ich zu. :P.S: Hast du dir das AndroWiki mal angeschaut. Das einzige, was da noch unterwegs ist, sind Spam-Bots und ein Admin, der sich dagegen wehrt. Trauriges Ende für so ein ambitioniertes Projekt. -- 21:27, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Wikia hat Archduk3 die Admin-Rechte entzogen! Jetzt gehts los! 84.159.112.48 21:41, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Schön das Du mir da zustimmst und ich hoffe, dass die, die den Vorschlag machen Wikia zu verlassen und für einen Hostwechsel eintreten dies auch bedenken! Mich nervt Werbung genauso wie euch. Aber rechtfertigt das einen Neuanfang anderswo? @Phoenixclaw ich dachte, dieses Wicki wäre ein Geisterschiff. Nun, tapferer Captain, kann ich da nur sagen, der sich weigert das singende Schiff zu verlassen. Muss ganz schön einsam dort sein. - Tja, musste ja dazu kommen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:48, 18. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ein singendes Schiff? Wenn Rommie singt, muss irgendwas mit der Kern-KI nicht stimmen xD :P.S: Wer hat das nicht kommen sehen? -- 07:24, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Moin. Nun, ob das von diesem Brandon Rhea sehr geschickt war und eine Anmaßung, dass er Archduk3 die Admin-Rechte entzogen hat, möchte ich mal ganz stark bezweifeln. In der Diskussion in der englischen MA haben nur eine Handvoll der Gemeinschaft sich zu Wort gemeldet. Ich befürchte das er jetzt vielleicht einen großen Teil der Community gegen sich und Wikia aufgebracht hat, da er etwas tat, was in der Macht von ihnen liegt. Korrigiert mich bitte, wenn ich falsch liege, aber werden Admins nicht von der Gemeinschaft gewählt und damit eingesetzt und umgekehrt? Bis jetzt gehör ich zu den Leuten, die zähneknirschend Werbung hin nehmen, doch wenn ein Vertreter Wikias hier bei uns sich anmaßen würde und es wagen würde, über meinen Kopf und der Gemeinschaft, einen Admin abzusetzen (sogar wenn es Tribble-Freund wäre), würde bei mir der Spaß auch aufhören. @Phoenixclaw, was doch ein Buchstabe so ausmacht! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 07:57, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::@Hisal: Die Rechtevergabe bzw. wie gewählt wird regelt jedes wiki selbst. Das muss dort nicht genauso laufen wie hier. ::::Ich hab jetzt nicht viel Zeit aber ich sehe das Momentan so wie Tribble-Freund und Hisal. Da wäre ein Mega-Aufwand. Mir persönlich etwas zu viel. Wie ist das denn jetzt mit den Lizenzen? Wenn tatsäcglich bei einem Umzug jede einzelner Autor - also Archivist und IP - zustimmen muss ist das dpch unmöglich. Und alles noch mal von Null? Kann ich mir für mich selbst auch kaum vorstellen. Mann müsste dann ja auch alles immer anders formulieren beim schreiben oder? Also ich möchte auch nicht irgendwelchen dahingestellten Behauptungen glauben ohne Beleg und ohne Wikia gehört zu haben. -- 08:46, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Nachtrag: OK, wikia selbst hat ihm die admin rechte entzogen. Ich glaube aber schon dass die als Vermieter und auch als admins dieser software hier das dürfen. Und wikia versucht die Sache dort ja klarzustellen. Soweit ich das bis jetzt verstehe. -- 09:00, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Nein, Wikia hat ihm die Rechte entzogen weil Baum und Wikia versucht gar nichts, dort beharrt man nur auf seinem Standpunkt, während Archduk immer neue Sachen eingefallen sind. ::Wenn es aber tatsächlich so sein sollte, dass die MA hier dann zum singenden Geisterschiff würde, kann ich aber auch darauf verzichten 09:12, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Baum? - Schön, das ich so manschen von uns mit dem versehentlichen vertauschen zweier Buchstaben so viel Spaß bereitet habe!!! Eigentlich sollte es sinkendes Schiff heißen. - Was ich aber immer noch nicht verstehe ist, warum Archduk3s Zorn an so einem alten Hut, wie Werbung entbrennt und mit einen "Zwergenaufstand" beginnt. Da muss doch etwas anderes dahinter stecken, etwas was sich über lange Zeit aufgestaut hat. Und Brandon Rhea geht hin und anstatt er versucht ein kleines Feuer zu löschen, riskiert er mit seiner Handlung einen Flächenbrand. Schaun war mal (wie ein Landsmann von Phoenixclaw immer zu sagen pflegt), wie die Gemeinschaft der engl. MA darauf reagiert! - Übrigens, hab ich gestern Forest Fairy darum gebeten, hier mal vorbeizuschauen und etwas dazu zu sagen. Bin ja mal gespannt, ob sie es tut und was sie darüber zu sagen hat. Meine weiteren persönlichen Entscheidungen, ob ich bei meiner Meinung bleibe oder mich der von Shisma anschließe, wird davon abhängen wie sie sich (und damit Wikia) verhält und uns zu sagen hat. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 09:54, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ich schließe mich Hiasl an. Desweiteren hab ich das Gefühl, dass Wikia/en gerade den Fehler macht und (bildlich gesprochen) versucht eine Konföderation in eine Föderation umzuwandeln. Das könnte böse ins Auge gehen, wenn die englische Community wegen der Sache mit den Adminrechten auf die Palme geht... -- 10:06, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Ich hoffe das wir, als zweitgrößte Sprachversion nach der MA/en, den Ball flach halten und die Lage vernünftig diskutieren, gerne auch mit Forest Fairy als Sprachrohr für Wikia. Interessant ist in der Diskussion der MA/en, dass sich andere Archivisten erst umfangreicher zu Wort melden, nachdem die Rechte entzogen werden. Entweder gibt es nicht das große Interesse oder Archduk versucht durch sein aufbrausendes Verhalten für eigene PR zu sorgen, da er "seine" Leute der MA/en nicht zu seiner Zufriedenheit aufbringen kann. Auch wenn manche den Entzug der Rechte verurteilen mögen, mit Worten schien man Archduk scheinbar nicht mehr zu erreichen. Meiner Meinung nach also ein unausweichlicher Schritt, um Archduk wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückzuholen. Aber gut, kann und soll jeder für sich selbst entscheiden, was er/sie vom Wikia-Eingriff hält. Es ist jedenfalls ein deutlicher Hinweis, dass Wikia am längeren Hebel sitzt und wir Änderungen nur in Zusammenarbeit mit Wikia erreichen können, ein Alleingang bringt nichts. -- 10:45, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich habe hier nur meine persönliche Entscheidung wiedergegeben. Bis jetzt, halte ich den Ball noch flach. Ob das so bleibt, und welche Konsequenzen ich für mich treffe, hängt vom weiteren Verlauf ab und ob und wie Wikia durch Forest Fairy uns gegenüber verhalten wird. - Im übrigen kann ich Archduk3 irgendwie verstehen. Er und die anderen Archivisten investieren Zeit und mansche Geld (indem sie sich u. a. Literatur besorgen) um in mühevoller und jahrelanger Kleinarbeit eine Datenbank für Fans aufbauen und andere machen Geld damit. Das er sich damit (bildlich gesehen) prostituier vorkommt und Wikia praktisch als Zuhälter profitiert kann ich schon nachvollziehen. Selbst wenn eine Community Wikia den Rücken zukehrt und Wikia verlässt, profitiert Wikia immer noch von der geleisteten Arbeit. Denn diese tun sie sich ja mit jedem geleisteten Artikel einverleiben. Aber, wie ich schon einmal sagte: Jedem der eine Community gründet oder sich einer anschließt, müsste sich bewusst sein, das Wikia ein Internet-Dienstleistungsunternehmen ist, der seine Server kostenlos zur Verfügung stellt und Profit aus ihr schlägt. @HenK, Du sagst: "Ich glaube aber schon dass die als Vermieter und auch als admins dieser software hier das dürfen". Nun so viel ich weiß, ist die verwendete Software MediaWiki und ist eine frei verfügbare Verwaltungssoftware für Inhalte in Form eines Wiki-Systems. MediaWiki steht unter General Public Lizenz und ist frei und kostenlos verfügbar und gehört somit nicht Wikia. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:27, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Die Sache ist eigentlich noch komplizierter. In dem Moment, wo man ein Wiki gründet (oder Teil davon wird), geht man einen Vertrag mit Wikia ein, dadurch bildet sich ein vertraglich geregeltes Vertrauensverhältnis. Dieses wurde nun sowohl von Archduk, wie auch von Wikia gebrochen. Desweiteren sind nicht nur die Wikia-Admins die Verwalter der Software, die lokalen Admins können genauso ins MediaWiki eingreifen nur sind sie halt an das Design von Wikia gebunden, welches ihnen einige EInschränkungen aufdrückt, aber auch eine einfache Maske stellt. :Die ganze Sache ist hier so stark ineinander verdreht und verwoben, dass wir ohne ein Wort von Wikia/de oder einer Stellungsname von Wikia/en nichts konkretes mehr sagen können (und vielleicht auch sollten). Setzt euch einfach wie Gargols an die Dachkante und blickt auf die Straße runter, wo gerade zwei Banden aufeinander los gehen und genießt die Show. Je länger wir den Kopf unten halten, desto länger sind wir aus der Schussbahn. -- 12:23, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Vielleicht könnte man zu der Sache ja mal einen deutschsprachigen Wikia Mitarbeiter ansprechen. -- 13:59, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::An HenK: Das hat Hirsel schon gemacht 14:10, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Hey Leute, nach langem nur ein kurzes "hallo, wie gehts?" an alle hier ME47 hat mich per Mail auf die Sache hier aufmerksam gemacht, auch mit Frage nach BackUp-Ideen. Den Dump gibt es nicht mehr, ich denke Wikia will so etwas nicht mehr zur Verfügung stellen. Mit mittlerem Aufwand könnte ich sicher die Seiten mit ihren Versionen exportieren, ohne Garantie, die irgendwo irgendwann mal wieder importieren zu können. Ich werde sobald ich Zeit habe mal testen. Vielleicht sollten wir auch Kontakt mit User:Avatar aufnehmen, wenn der noch für Wikia arbeitet. Er kennt die Wurzeln der MA/de und war eigentlich immer für uns da. Nein, einen Umzug sehe ich auch sehr kritisch und ja, was Wikia mit dem Admin getan hat ist Unrecht (ohne jetzt genau auszuführen warum, später). Für mich steht fest, dass wir dieses Projekt erhalten müssen. Ich weiß, dass einige Archivisten in Berlin wohnen, ich mittlerweile auch. Vielleicht könnten wir bei einem Bierchen auch mal intensiver drüber nachdenken. Ich möchte daher gerne zu einem RL-Treffen aufrufen, falls es so ernst kommen sollte, dass man sich auch ernste Gedanken machen muss. Am besten per Mail. Bis hierher, Grüße -- 15:37, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::PS: Dumps gibt es doch: hier (2,22 GB). Blieben noch die Dateien selbst zu sichern. -- 15:40, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Willkommen zurück Plamsa. Ein Backup habe ich mir jetzt auch mal besorgt. Unabhängig vom Ausgang dieser Diskussion ist mein Interesse daran geweckt selbst ein Backup der memory alpha zu besitzen. :Immerhin habe ich viel Arbeit in dieses Projekt investiert, und von Dingen, die einem wichtig sind, sollte man ein Backup haben schätze ich. :Dem Treffen wohne ich gerne bei. �� -- 16:34, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich habe wegen der ganzen Sache angefangen einen kleinen Bot auf meinen Linux-Rechner zu machen. Aktuell bin ich dabei probeweise das halbe Mass Effect-Wiki zu kopieren. Ich melde mich, wenn A: meine 2 TB-Platte bereits mit über 2600 Seiten schon voll ist oder B: die Sache reibungslos und schnell verläuft und ein möglicher Import funktioniert. ::Ende August bin ich in Berlin auf Urlaub, vielleicht läuft man sich über den Weg ;) -- 18:12, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Hi alle, da bin ich wieder. Hat sich ja doch ne ganze Menge hier getan. @Phoenixclaw, mit Verträge schätze ich mal meinst Du CC-BY-SA, CC-BY-ND-NC oder CC-BY-NC-Lizenz. Bis auf ersteres sind die Beiträge unter die Creative-Commons-Lizenz „Namensnennung-Nicht-kommerziell“ gestellt. Mir scheint aber, dass letztere beide, in Punkto kommerzielle Nutzung nur einseitig für die Wikis gelten und nicht für Wikia. Welche Lizenz hast Du? Welche hat unsere MA? - Schwierig wird es bei den zwei letzteren auch mit der Weiterverwendung der Bearbeitungen, da jeder Autor dies erlauben müsste. Das bedeutet, dass dies bei momentan noch Aktiven kein sonderlich großes Problem da stellt, bei allen anderen müssten die Beiträge zumindest leicht verändert werden. Ausführliche Infos hier. - Das mansche anfangen wollen die Bearbeitungen zu sichern ist, mal abgesehen ob man sie später in einem nicht Wikia-Wiki nutzen will oder nicht, eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Aber ich glaube, dass es für Schnellschüsse oder Konspirative Treffen von wenigen noch zu früh ist. Ich würde erst einmal abwarten und sehen, ob das verlorene Vertrauen wieder hergestellt werden kann, trotz des Machtmissbrauchs von Wikia gegenüber eines Admins, dem Wiki und seiner Gemeinschaft. Auch würde ich raten, mit Tim Bartel kontakt aufzunehmen, wenn zu ihm das größere Vertrauen besteht. - Noch mal dazu, dass sich einige Treffen wollen. Ich meine, dass dies keine gute Idee ist, da es jedem in der Gemeinschaft angeht was besprochen wird. Vielleicht gibt es ja Sachen, die nicht auf dieser Plattform öffentlich besprochen werden sollen. Dies kann man aber auch im E-Mail verkehr. Soviel erst mal meine Gedanken dazu. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:00, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo Leute. Ich habe dank Hiasl59 die Diskussion hier gefunden und gelesen. Ich bin über die Situation der englischen Memory Alpha informiert. Da ich die Geschichte der deutschen Memory Alpha nicht zu 100% kenne, werde ich morgen früh mit meinen Kollegen reden. Ich will euch nichts falsches versprechen, oder erzählen. Da ich in den USA lebe, wird es wahrscheinlich Nachmittag, bis ich mich hier bei euch melde. Ich habe von den eventuellen Umzugsplänen gelesen und hoffe natürlich, dass es soweit nicht kommt. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 23:42, 19. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ähm... Fairy, vielleicht solltest du dich als deutsche Repräsentantin von Wikia mal in die englische Diskussion einklinken. Archduk ist wirklich kurz davor MA/de in die Sache mit reinzuziehen. Er hat uns bereits erwähnt und läd uns zu einer kleinen Runde abseits von Wikia ein. Wenn das so weiter geht, könnten wir auch noch ins Schussfeld geraten, obwohl wir uns momentan noch nicht mal einig sind, wie wir das ganze behandeln sollen. Sämtliche Vorschläge hier gehen momentan nicht über ein vorsorgliches Backup hinaus. Konkrete Pläne sind noch nicht vorhanden. :Wer will eigentlich unser "Repräsentant" werden? Irgendjemand mit guten Englischkenntnissen wäre gut, damit wir dem Kerl klarmachen, was uns momentan umtreibt und er hier nicht auf unseren Rücken etwas startet, was auch für uns zu einem Problem werden könnte. -- 08:02, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Also mir kommt das mittlerweile hier recht obskur vor. Da werden Meinungen in Richtung Non-Wikia-Wiki geäußert, aber teilweise wieder verworfen, aber BackUps gemacht. - Private Treffen vorgeschlagen, um private Diskussionen zu führen und eventuelle Pläne zu besprechen, die die Gemeinschaft unserer MA außen vorlassen und unter umständen diese Spalten könnten. - Da sind, gemäß unserer Lokale Benutzerliste, im laufe dieser Diskussion verschiedene Wikia-Mitarbeiter hier gewesen, z. B. ForestFairy am 19. Jul. 2015 um 23:10, aber sagen nichts dazu. - Da initiiert Archduk3 eine Diskussion hier, macht sich aus dem Staub und äußert sich überhaupt nicht mal hier. Das reinste Chaos! - Hab übrigens, zu eurer Info, Archduk3 auf seiner engl. Benutzerseite aufgefordert sich mal hier zu äußern. Da ich dies wegen meiner geringen Englischkenntnisse auf Deutsch gemacht habe, wäre es nett, wenn jemand das auf Englisch noch mal tun könnte, obwohl er sich hier in Deutsch beteiligt hat. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 12:07, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich sehe hier einen Haufen Populisten, die sich nicht entscheiden können, ob sie die Welle des Non-Wikia-Wiki reiten wollen oder nicht. Vor allem bei Phoenixclaw ist das schade, da sie sich wo anders rege für eine Abspaltung interessiert und diese vorantreibt. Grundsätzlich halte ich die Idee mit den Backups richtig, aber ihr stolpert hier rum ohne Ziel. Einigt euch endlich, ob er das durchziehen oder auren Schwanz einziehen wollt! Und macht endlich die GANZE Community darauf aufmerksam! Ich kenne kaum jemand, der nicht durch reinen Zufall mal ins Forum kommt! 193.30.37.158 12:36, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) @Wikia-Nutzer 193.30.37.158, ließ das mal! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:58, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::@Hiasl59 Die Seite Spezial:Benutzer zeigt den Login auf Wikia an und nicht in der Memory Alpha. Das kann bedeuten, dass die betroffenen Staffs gar nicht in diesem Wiki waren. Jetzt haben sie es ja sowieso auf dem Schirm.--Rain (talk) 14:18, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) @Rain, na dann schau mal hier unter Punkt 11. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 14:26, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Die Liste selbst ist lokal. Die Logindaten sind jedoch global. -- AmonFatalis 16:06, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Möglichkeiten zum BackUp Nochmals übersichtlich möchte ich hier Möglichkeiten zum BackUps sammeln. # aktuellen Dump herunterladen: hier # Ich könnte alle Seiten vorübergehend nach Namensraum zu je 1000 in eine versteckte Kat packen und die dann paketweise exportieren. Damit wäre sicherlich ein Import leichter zu gewährleisten, inkl. aller Versionen. Bilder müsste ich dann auf anderem Wege abgreifen. -- 09:24, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Wenn ihr die Bilder und Videos holen wollt, habt ihr ein Problem. Dies geht nur manuell, bedeutet für jede Datei einzeln. Mit einem Bot, Makro, Shortcut oder Batch-File sollte das möglich sein (ok, letzteres könnt ihr wahrscheinlich vergessen). Der Bot sollte die gesamte Medienliste durchgehen können, diese findet ihr in der erweiterten Wiki-Übersicht bei Verwaltung->Medien. Jede einzelne Datei muss er dann irgendwo in ein Paket oder auf eine Festplatte speichern müssen. Per Massenupload kann man sie später ganz bequem wieder holen. :Ich kann so einen Bot leider nicht programmieren, da mein anderer, der die Seiten speichern sollte, das zwar wirklich gemacht hat, diese aber einzeln in .TXT-Datein gepackt hat, was nicht wirklich in meinem Sinne war :s -- 10:31, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::ich hatte mir vor einiger Zeit einen crawler in nodejs geschrieben der auch fantastisch funktioniert hat. Wikia hat jetzt irgendwas mit den Dateiennamen geändert und das script müsste angepasst werden. Aber möglich ist das-- 17:25, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Eine kleine Zwischenbilanz Ganz ehrlich Leute: Jedesmal wenn ich in die MA schaue, bin ich erschrocken, wieviele Antworten es hier schon wieder gibt, ohne dass sich am Erkenntnisstand irgendwas verändert hätte. Besonders in Anbetracht, dass das Thema in der MA/en irgendwie keinen so recht zu interessieren scheint. Auch nach vier Tagen gibt es von Archduk3 noch immer keine klare Aussage, was eigentlich sein Problem ist. Einige Punkte konnte man zwar inzwischen aus dem Kontext ableiten, und wurden hier auch bereits zusammengefasst, aber die genauen Details bleiben noch immer Spekulation. Vielleicht ist dies auch der Grund, wieso niemand so recht in seine Entrüstungsschreie einstimmen will. Ob der Entzug seiner Adminrechte durch Wikia nun rechts war oder nicht, darüber kann man sicherlich herrlich streiten. Unabhängig davon denke ich auch, dass es zumindest kein sonderlich kluger Schachzug war. Andererseits scheint es laut Wikia nicht die erste Auseinandersetzung mit ihm gewesen zu sein. Und wenn sein Verhalten dort ähnlich gewesen war, kann ich verstehen, dass ihnen dieser Kindergarten irgendwann zuviel wurde. Hier fehlen ebenfalls eindeutig zu viele Informationen, um sich ein klares Bild machen zu können. Und auch wenn einige hier darauf schon ihr Popcorn ausgepackt und auf die große Revolution gewartet haben, bisher ist diese irgendwie auch ausgeblieben. Ganze drei Personen haben sich halbherzig dazu geäußert, während allein heute bereits ein Dutzend Leute Bearbeitungen durchgeführt und es mitgekriegt haben dürften. Wie auch immer. Die Sache mit den Adminrechten ist ein internes Problem der MA/en, und ich sehe nicht ein, wieso wir da mit reingezogen werden sollten. Wenn Archduk3 irgendwo seine eigene MA mit Blackjack und Nutten eröffnen will, dann ist dies sein gutes recht. Aber im Augenblick sehe ich schon in der englischen Community kein wirkliches verlangen, ihm zu folgen. Und erst recht nicht wieso wir dies machen sollten, die wir selbst nie wirklich Streit mit Wikia hatten. Zumal hier völlig aus dem Fokus geraten scheint, dass dies ja nicht nur eine Angelegenheit zwischen uns und denen ist. Als ich dieses Topic hier zum ersten mal sah, dachte ich, Archduk3 hätte in jeder Sprachversion eines eröffnet, aber Pustekuchen. Ob er dies noch nachholen will, sie einfach vor vollendete Tatsachen stellt, oder denkt, wir könnten für die anderen Stellvertretend mitentscheiden, ist mir noch völlig schleierhaft. Denn wie hier schonmal festgestellt wurde: Eine Entscheidung, bei der nicht sämtliche MAs mitziehen, wäre der Worst Case. --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 10:18, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Kleiner Einspruch: Es ist unerheblich wie viele Leute bereits etwas bearbeitet haben, da die wenigsten in die Letzten Aktivitäten-Liste oder regelmäßig ins Forum schauen. Man müsste es irgendwo irgendwie hervorheben können, so wie es in den neueren Foren läuft. Wenn man da ein Haken macht, bekommt jeder bei der Anmeldung eine Nachricht als Hinweis. :Ansonsten gebe ich dir recht. Archduk kann nicht so viele Leute mobilisieren (auch hier nicht), damit seine Revolution an Fahrt gewinnt. :Ich bin momentan nur so weit, dass ich mal ein paar kleine Sachen gebastelt habe (die ich außerdem aufs ME-Wiki ausgelegt habe) und mich mit oben beschriebenen Popcorn zurücklehne und zuschaue was passiert. Vielleicht sollte Archduk die spanische Version der MA ins Boot holen. Mal sehen was dann passiert xD -- 10:56, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo :) Tribble hat das, wie ich finde, schon mal sehr treffend zusammengefasst. Auf jeden Fall ist das, was Archduk3 machen wollte/will keine Revolution. Sein Ziel ist ja scheinbar nichts geringeres als der Umzug der MAs auf einen eigenen Server, da er nicht will, dass sich eine MA mit Werbung finanziert. Sowohl in dem Schritt zur herkömmlichen Serverfinanzierung über Spenden und Userbeiträge, als auch in der zwangsläufigen Abtrennung von den tausenden anderen Wikias, sehe ich nichts, was die Bezeichnung revolutionär verdient hätte. Dass er euch da, mehr oder weniger ungefragt, mit reinholt, finde ich auch unpassend. Immerhin könnte die Umsetzung seiner Ideen die dauerhafte Spaltung eurer Community nach sich ziehen. Man will doch aber zusammen im Team, mit so vielen Unterstützern wie möglich, an seinem Thema arbeiten und nicht gespalten an unterschiedlichen Wikis. (Schlimmstenfalls noch streitend mit denen, die sich "abgespalten" oder "nicht mitgezogen" haben.) Ich muss das mal ganz deutlich sagen: Ich finde es sehr schön, dass ihr das geordnete Gespräch mit Wikia sucht, anstatt wie Archduk3 und seine Fürsprecher mit Beleidigungen und Kraftausdrücken um euch zu werfen. So kann man wenigstens die in MA/en von Archduk3 aufgeworfenen Streitpunkte, sowie eure möglichen Bedenken mal gesittet diskutieren und klären. :) -- AmonFatalis 16:06, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Schön gesprochen! Bevor ich etwas dazu sage, lass ich unseren Admins den Vortritt. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:17, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Jetzt enttäuscht ihr mich aber! Ich will mal hoffen, dass es nicht daran liegt das jetzt ein Wikia-"Mächtiger" ;) aufgetaucht ist. - Dann mach ich mal den Anfang. Also ich sehe und verstehe das so! Ich glaub nicht so ganz, ob es um die Werbung geht, sondern das sich in der letzten Zeit viel angestaut hat, mit dem was man durch Wikia ertragen musste. Da wäre Beispielsweise der Domanverlust und die ganzen Änderungen in Richtung Smartphone (zur Produktverbesserung), die manschen recht sauer aufgestoßen sind. Weil sie den Eindruck haben, dass ihnen das ohne vorheriges vernünftiges Gespräch aufs Auge gedrückt wurde. Hinzu kommt allerdings schon das Handeln und meiner Meinung nach die anmaßende Absetzung eines Admins. Das schadet nur dem gegenseitigen Vertrauen. Wenn Wikia das hier machen würde, wäre ich und wahrscheinlich auch andere weg, da es ein eingriff in die Hoheit der Gemeinschaft ist. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:09, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Da stimm ich zu. Wenn ein Admin ohne die Kenntnis der Community degradiert wird, ist das ein Vertrauensbruch und außerdem eine Herabsetzung der Community. :Desweiteren ist die ganze Sache mit den "Running Updates" (die Änderungen für Smartphoneuser, die meistens sowieso ein komplett anderes Design nutzen) für die Katz. Wir werden erst gefragt, wenn es kurz vor der Einführung steht und ohne den Wunsch sämtlicher User, die eine Benachrichtung wollten, hätte wahrscheinlich auch nur eine Handvoll von der Änderung des Designs gewusst ehe diese einfach durchgezogen wurde. Ich kann euch jetzt schon sagen, dass Wikia mit ihrem ach so geliebten Einheits-Design genauso auf die Nase fallen wird wie Microsoft mit Windows 8! Aber ich schweife ab. Tut mir leid. :Um wieder zum ursprünglichen Thema zu kommen: Wir wollen momentan weder die Domain wechseln, noch unsere Community schrotten oder wie Archduk auf vollen Konfrontationskurs gehen. :Ich finde es außerdem schade, dass sich ein eingeschnappter Anti-Independència-Kerl hier eingemischt hat (aber das kläre ich nächste Woche für mich alleine), nur weil ich letzten Donnerstag eine wichtige Frage zu eben genau dem Zeug gestellt habe und die Diskussion nicht nach seiner Vorstellung verlaufen ist. Falls du das ließt (was ich glaube): Blau i Groga i Vermell; Catalunya! (Sorry für das, aber ich möchte ihm was unter die Nase reiben ;)) -- 17:37, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Kurzes Wikia-Feedback Hallo zusammen! Hiasl59 hatte mich auf diese Diskussion aufmerksam gemacht und mich darauf hingewiesen, dass mein Typ verlangt wurde ;-). Die alten Hasen werden mich kennen und mit einigen von euch stehe ich ja auch schon seit langer Zeit in Kontakt. Tatsächlich bin ich seit geraumer Zeit allerdings nicht mehr direkt im Community-Support-Bereich involviert - aber bei ForestFairy seid ihr in guten Händen. Grundsätzlich geht es hier (nachdem ich mich kurz eingelesen habe) augenscheinlich um zwei grundsätzliche Themen. Zum einen das Hauptthema, dass Archduk3 in seinem Ten-Forward-Beitrag We are not your whores angesprochen hat, den Commercial-Use-Waiver, den wir vor etwa 2 Jahren (?) in unsere Terms of Use aufgenommen haben um den Status Quo der Communitys besser darzustellen, die unter der CC-BY-NC-Lizenz gehostet werden. Das Ziel war nicht, hier irgendeine Veränderung herbeizuführen, sondern den seit jeher bestehenden und akzeptierten Zustand (Hosting des CC-BY-NC-Contents unter Einbindung von Ads) korrekter und besser abzubilden. Auf Anhieb ist mir etwas unklar, warum dieses relativ alte Thema wieder hochkocht - wenn ich es auf einen kurzen Blick richtig verstehe, hat vor kurzem ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter die in der englischsprachingen MA befindlichen Lizenzseiten an die schon seit langem bestehenden (und bekannten) globalen Lizenzseiten angepasst. Zum anderen geht es um die Entfernung der Admin-Rechte von Archduk3 durch einen Wikia-Mitarbeiter im Laufe der Diskussion, was Teile der Community als Eingriff in ihre Unabhängigkeit auffassen. Auf beide Themen möchte ich kurz eingehen. * Der Commercial-Use-Waiver: Der Commercial-Use-Waiver dient dazu die Besonderheit der Handvoll Communitys zu adressieren, die unter der CC-BY-NC-Lizenz von uns gehostet werden. Die MA ist da sicherlich das prominenteste Beispiel, aber es gibt auch andere Communitys, wie z.B. Sprachversionen der Lostpedia, die unter diese Lizenz fallen. Seit jeher gilt im Einverständnis und Wissen aller der Deal "Hosting/Infrastruktur/Software gegen Ads" - und ich denke, alle empfinden das auch als fair. Um dieses Setup besser juristisch abbilden zu können, haben wir vor geraumer Zeit unsere Terms of Use entsprechend angepasst. Der Commercial-Use-Waiver ist vergleichsweise grob gefasst, damit er alle Besonderheiten für alle von uns gehosteten Communitys abdeckt. Falls ihr es besser findet, wenn wir ihn extra für die MA explizit so anpassen, dass es sich ausschließlich auf die Anzeige von Ads bezieht, ist das kein Problem. Wir können das gerne machen. Wir haben keinerlei Pläne oder Absichten, andere "kommerzielle Nutzung" der Inhalte vorzunehmen. Das wurde auch auf EN-Seite mehrfach kommuniziert. Um aber noch zwei Sätze zum Verhalten von Archduk3 sagen (ich gehe da im zweiten Punkt dann kurz weiter drauf ein): Sein Verhalten in diesem Fall finde ich unterirdisch. "Wir" (als Wikia - hier sitzen auch normale Fans :-) ) haben keinerlei Problem, diese Themen mit euch zu diskutieren. Ich habe vollstes Verständnis dafür, wenn jemand Bauchschmerzen mit einer juristischen Formulierung hat und wie oben geschrieben, kann man auch problemlos miteinander sprechen und beispielsweise den Commercial-Use-Waiver für MA explizit auf die Darstellung von Ads einschränken, wenn ihr damit besser leben könnt! Aber bitte doch nicht auf die Art und Weise, wie hier versucht wird Stimmung zu machen. Das fängt ja schon beim Titel des Ten-Forward-Beitrags an :-( * Die Entfernung der Admin-Rechte von Archduk3: Communitys, die auf Wikia gehostet werden, sind weitgehend autonom in der Aufstellung ihrer Regeln, ihrer Rechtevergabe und ihren Internas. In der Regel mischt sich Wikia hier nicht ein, solange die Nutzungsbedingungen nicht verletzt werden. Im konkreten Fall ist es sehr grenzwertig, dass Archduk3 mehrfach ohne weitere Belege Diskussionspartner als Lügner bezeichnet - es ist auch zumindest für mich nicht zu erkennen, dass er an einer vernünftigen Diskussion interessiert ist - aber selbst das wird wohl weitestgehend noch unter "free speech" verbucht. Eine Sache, die aber definitiv überhaupt nicht geht, ist das wiederholte Revertieren von Artikeln, die Inhalte über Urheberrechte und andere juristische Themen beinhalten und die nach Ankündigung/Kommunikation vom Betreiber auf Anraten unser juristischen Unterstützung durchgeführt wurden. Dieses Vorgehen rechtfertigt den "Übergriff" von Wikia in die Autonomie der Community. Soviel kurz zur Einschätzung aus meiner Sicht. Ich hoffe, dass alle Beteiligten einfach mal einen Schritt zurücktreten, einen Tee trinken, spazieren gehen und sich dann noch mal in Ruhe zusammensetzen und alle Punkte besprechen. Sollte es weitergehende Bedenken auf Seiten der Community geben, bin ich mir sicher, dass wird eine vernünftige Lösung dafür finden werden. Bester Ansprechpartner ist wie gesagt sicherlich ForestFairy, aber bei konkreten Fragen schaue ich sonst auch gerne noch mal vorbei. Qapla' --Avatar 19:14, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ich glaube, Avatar hat das Problem gut dargelegt und eine gute Diskussionsgrundlage gelegt. Nun liegt es bei uns, auf seine Angebote einzugehen. Ehrlich gesagt fand ich den Beitrag von AmonFatalis nicht gerade vertrauenerweckend und ForestFairy sagt trotz ihrer Ankündigung scheinbar gar nichts mehr dazu. Und trotzdem, finde ich das, was dort mit dem Admin-Entzug auf der engl. MA, sehr ungeschickt und keine besonders gute Politik. Erst recht, wenn man sieht, das sich immer mehr User sich darüber entrüstet äußern. Und der angekündigte General Counsel hat sich bis jetzt auch noch nicht geäußert. Ich glaube, da wurde von beiden Seiten ein Scherbenhaufen hinterlassen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 20:42, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Erstmal Danke für das unter dem Strich doch etwas umfangreichere Feedback ;-) ::Ich glaube in der MA/en haben sich beide Seiten nicht gerade mit Ruhm bekleckert, weder Archduk3, noch derjenige, der ihm seine Adminrechte entzogen hat. Ob das nun gerechtfertigt ist oder nicht, lasse ich mal bewusst unkommentiert, wird sonst unter Umständen wieder ein hitziges hin und her. Es ist passiert und damit muss er jetzt erstmal zurechtkommen. Vielleicht gibt es seitens Wikia nochmal ein allgemein gehaltenes Statement in der MA/en, was wie und warum damals geändert wurde. Ich glaube ein MA-spezifischer Text würde auch Archduk entgegen kommen. -- 20:58, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::PS: Habe mal die Hierarchieebenen sortiert. :::Hallo Zusammen. Ich hatte heute morgen mit Avatar ein Gespräch und er hatte sich bereit erklärt hier bei euch zu posten. Ich hätte das gar nicht so gut darstellen können, weil ich die Geschichte von den Memory-Alpha Communitys auch im Bezug auf die Lizenz/Waiver nicht wirklich kenne. Das Meeting um die Memory-Alpha Communitys findet seit 15 Minuten in San Francisco statt. Sobald ich was Neues weiß, werde ich mich hier melden. Wie lange man sich bespricht, kann ich nicht sagen. :::Danke, dass ihr hier sachlich bleibt und die Stimmung einigermaßen friedlich ist. Mit Sicherheit wird es ein Update von Wikia geben. Danke für eure Geduld. ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 21:21, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :"Hiasl59 hatte mich auf diese Diskussion aufmerksam gemacht und mich darauf hingewiesen, dass mein Typ verlangt wurde" :"Ich hatte heute morgen mit Avatar ein Gespräch und er hatte sich bereit erklärt hier bei euch zu posten" :Hä? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:34, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Vielen Dank für das Feedback seitens Wikia! Ich glaube da habe nwir jetzt mal auch etwas Handfesteres zum reden. Und @Hisal: Etwas mehr Geduld würde dir nicht schaden. ;) Nicht böse gemeint. -- 21:37, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hiasl59: ForestFairy sitzt in den Vereinigten Staaten - ihr Morgen ist unser Abend. Zeitzonen sind manchmal ziemlich verwirrend, muss ich jeden Tag mit kämpfen :-) --Avatar 22:50, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) HenK, meinst Du mich? Nun war nur eine erstaunte Äußerung. Geduld ist mein zweiter Vornahme :) trotz des Weichspülgangs von AmonFatalis ;) :) --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:49, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Was heißt hier Weichspülgang? :P -- AmonFatalis 21:51, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::Ja klar meinte ich dich :-P Ich meinte allgemein... du musst manchen Leuten schon mal unter Umständen mehrere Stunden Zeit geben um sich hier zu äußern. -- 21:53, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::::So, dann melde ich mich auch nochmal dazu zu Wort, entsprechend der Aufforderung, die mir soeben per Mail zuging. Ich möchte auch vorausschicken, dass ich viele Archivisten in dieser Diskussion (noch) nicht so gut kenne. Meine aktivste Zeit liegt schon ein wenig zurück, daher hoffe ich, dass ich Phoenixclaw, Hiasl59 und die anderen noch in schöneren Zusammenhängen kennenlernen werden kann. :::::Nun Avatar, ich freue mich, dass mein Vorschlag Gehör gefunden hat und du kontaktiert worden bist. Umso mehr freue ich mich, dass du bereits ausführlich antworten konntest. :::::Aber der Reihe nach. Ich wurde auf diese Diskussion aufmerksam gemacht, als es nach einer Situation aussah, die für ein Projekt solcher Art ungewöhnlich ist und ungewöhnlich ernst ist – zumindest nach meiner damaligen Wahrnehmung. Ich wurde gebeten, Möglichkeiten für ein (teilweises) Backup aufzuzeigen, das ist mir geglückt. :::::Was die Sache mit dem Treffen angeht: Ich schrieb „Vielleicht könnten wir bei einem Bierchen auch mal intensiver drüber nachdenken. Ich möchte daher gerne zu einem RL-Treffen aufrufen, falls es so ernst kommen sollte, dass man sich auch ernste Gedanken machen muss.“ Bitte reißt den kausalen Zusammenhang nicht auseinander und berücksichtigt die Bedingung, die ich mit in den Satz stellte. Ich verweise nochmal auf meine Äußerung von oben, bezüglich der Art und Weise, wie ich das ganze nach dem Lesen der beiden Forenseiten hier du in der MA/en wahrnahm. Insofern möge mein Beitrag bitte in jenem Kontext verstanden werden, der sich ergab auf der Grundlage dessen, was zu jenem Zeitpunkt bekannte Information war. Sicherlich sieht es nach jetzigem Stand gepoltert aus und ich würde es mittlerweile auch nicht mehr auf diese Weise darstellen. :::::Nach wie vor halte ich einen Umzug nicht nur nicht für eine Lösung, ich denke es ist schlicht nicht möglich. Unter einem Umzug verstehe ich, sich eine neue Bleibe zu suchen, während man die alte aufgibt. Aber selbst wenn wir als MA (nicht als MA/de) eine neue Bleibe finden sollten – und da gebe ich Shisma recht, utopisch wäre das vom Hosting her sicher nicht – wir werden die alte Bleibe schlecht aufgeben können. Wir können ja nicht einen Redirect auf die Hauptseite setzen und alles hier löschen. So einfach wird es sicher nicht werden. Insofern sehe ich darin im Moment keine Option und in einer Äußerung wie „I am prepared … to take this entire site offline before…“ ein erhebliches Maß an Selbstüberschätzung. :::::Meine Idee eines RL-Treffens lasse ich gerne als Schnellschuss gelten, was aber nicht in meine Palette passt ist der Vorwurf, private Diskussionen führen zu wollen oder eventuelle Pläne zu besprechen, die die Gemeinschaft unserer MA außen vorlassen und unter umständen diese Spalten könnten. Ich habe mich in meiner aktivsten Zeit eigentlich auch immer bemüht, etwas im Sinne der Community zu tun, nicht nur für das Archiv selbst – Das Universum weiß, ich war nicht immer erfolgreich damit. Gemeinsam mit anderen habe ich versucht, Mitglieder durch verschiedene Kanäle anzusprechen – nicht zuletzt um auch mal ein neues Mitglied zu finden. Ich habe auch hin und wieder versucht, neuen und jungen Mitgliedern motivierend und mit Rat zur Seite zu stehen, auch wenn der erste Artikel oder Bild gleich gelöscht wurde und erfahrene Ur-Archivisten im reichen Garten ihrer Erfahrung ein oder zwei Mal übersehen haben, dass eine noch so erfolgreiche Blume doch erstmal wachsen muss, bevor sie blühen kann. Also, da denke ich können wir uns ruhig erstmal noch besser kennen lernen ;) :::::Bezugnehmend auf die ausführlichen Erklärungen von Avatar möchte ich gerne folgendes bemerken. Avatar, auch wenn du sagst, auf EN-Seite wäre ebenfalls klar kommuniziert worden, welche die Absichten „kommerzieller Nutzung“ seien, so finde ich ist es nicht ganz so klar kommuniziert worden wie eben hier. Zumindest in jenem berühmten Ten-Forward-Beitrag konnten eben die Befürchtungen nicht so deutlich von den Wikia-Absichten abgegrenzt werden. Insofern erleichtern mich deine Worte dazu, und auch deine klaren Signale fortwährender Gesprächsbereitschaft. :::::Nach wie vor sehe ich im Admin-Entzug an Archduk3 einen Fehler bei Wikia. Nach meiner Auffassung liegt diese Gewalt eben nicht beim Hoster sondern nur und ganz in der Community des Wikis. Sein Sprachgebrauch, die Verleumdungen und das Revertieren sind ebenfalls nicht akzeptabel. Jedoch kann und darf Wikia dabei nicht mit dem Entzug von einzelnen Benutzerrechten antworten. Sie müssen in dem Bereich ihrer Kompetenzen bleiben. Hier wäre eine Sperre denkbar, Sanktionen am ganzen Benutzerkonto, rechtliche Schritte. Jedoch jemandem die Rechte zu entziehen, die ihm die Gemeinschaft gegeben hat ist eine Anmaßung. Ich wüsste nicht, wie der Vorsitzende eines Briefmarkensammlervereines vom Vermieter des Vereinshauses seines Amtes als Vereinsvorsitzender enthoben werden könnte. Hier kann es Hausverbote und rechtliche Maßnahmen geben. Der Vorsitz des Vereines muss jedoch davon unberührt bleiben. Wikia hat mit dieser Maßnahme Unrecht begangen und sich leichtfertig auf einen Poker eingelassen, mit dem man sich vielleicht den unbequemen Edits einen aufrührigen Users entledigt, mit dem man aber sicher weniger Sympathie gewinnt als verliert. Der lange Hebel, den manche zu spüren meinen, den aber andere auch gerne schon wegzureden versucht haben, kam hier als eben solcher langer Hebel zum Einsatz. Mich stimmt er indes nachdenklich. :::::Abschließend werde ich mich nun mit meinem alkoholfreien Radler light zurücklehnen und abwarten wie es weitergeht. Währenddessen möchte ich noch einen kleinen Appell loswerden (einige sehen mich vielleicht auf dem Steg der Spießigkeit stehen, während die Boote der Jugend vom Eifer und vom Tatendrang getrieben in See stechen). Aber das braucht alles Zeit, insbesondere den jüngeren Kolleginnen und Kollegen sei zur Geduld geraten. Viele hier und da und bei Wikia machen noch viele andere Sachen nebenher. Und so ein Forum hier und die Diskussionsseiten sind eben nun mal kein Echtzeitchat. Es wird werden und es wird Zeit brauchen. Ahoi -- 21:58, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Weist Du Henk, ich billige ja AmonFatalis und ForestFairy ja durchaus zu das sie sich bemühen die Wogen zu glätten und Wind aus den Segeln zu nehmen, aber irgendwie komm ich mich von ihnen verkakeiert vor. Das einzig brauchbare, worauf man aufbauen kann, habe ich bis jetzt von Avatar gehört. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 22:01, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::@Hiasl: Ich wünsche dir mehr Gelassenheit Lebt sich dann viel angenehmer. ;) Ich kann dein Problem mit Ihnen nur bedingt nachempfinden und will auch garnicht drauf eingehen, denn das ist jetzt schon irgendwie offtopic. -- 22:10, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) "Was heißt hier Weichspülgang?" @AmonFatalis, erst mal vorneweg, die Art und weiße wie sich Archduk3 verhält, find ich auch nicht gut und lehne dies auch ab. Aber deinen Äußerungen hier, zu dieser Diskussion fehlt es mir, im Gegensatz zu Avantars, einfach an genügender Substanz. Ist nicht böse gemeint oder gegen dich gerichtet, aber ich habe da doch mehr erwartet. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 22:33, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Anders als ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter bzw. Avatar, kann ich leider keine Versprechungen/Ankündigungen in dieser Angelegenheit machen. Ich kann nur nur das paraphrasieren, was ich mal von anderen Usern zu diesen und ähnlichen Themen erfahren habe, sowie natürlich auch meine Gedanken dazu einfließen lassen. Es tut mir, wenn das dann etwas dünn ist, aber ich schreibe lieber nur das, wo ich später dann auch wirklich dahinterstehen kann. Ohne Spekulationen. :) -- AmonFatalis 23:12, 20. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Was ist jetzt eigentlich aus der Wikia-Konferenz bezüglich der Memory Alpha Gemeinschaft rausgekommen? Die hätte ja im Laufe der Nacht (unserer Zeit) zu Ende gehen müssen. ::@Hiasl: Nimms doch mal mit Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Schmeiß die Sorgen einfach über Bord... Nein ehrlich, ich glaube du kommst auch langsam in einen Rage-Mode. -- 06:44, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::::::Nachdem sich nun ein paar Wikia-Mitarbeiter gemeldet haben, kommt erfreulicherweise endlich etwas Bewegung in die Diskussion. Trotzdem gibt es ein paar Punkte, die mir eigentlich von Anfang an, und auch noch immer, nicht ganz klar sind. Ich habe dafür einfach mal diesen kurzen Fragenkatalog zusammengestellt (kann von anderen gerne ergänzt werden): ::::::# Es wurde im englischen mehrmals aus dem "Commercial Use Waver" zitiert, ich habe aber noch immer nicht rausgefunden, wo ich diesen im Original einsehen kann. ::::::# Seit wann genau ist diese Regelung in Kraft (bzw. gab es vorher schon welche mit ähnlicher Aussage)? ::::::# (Frage betrifft wohl eher nicht Wikia) Wo kann ich die Lizenz der MA/de ansehen? Gibt es Unterschiede zu der der MA/en? ::::::# Wie sieht es in den anderen Sprachversionen aus? ::::::# Der "Commercial Use Waver" wurde in der MA/en bereits vor ca. zwei Jahren mal diskutiert. Das Ergebnis war, dass ein Wikia-Mitarbeiter ankündigte, dass der Text nochmal überarbeitet werden soll. Ist dies inzwischen geschehen? Falls nein, wieso nicht? ::::::Meine abschließende Frage ist eher theoretischer Natur: Angenommen, wir in der MA hätten diese ganze "keine kommerzielle Nutzung"-Regelung nicht und auch nie gehabt, welche Konsequenzen hätte dies für uns schlimmstenfalls haben können? --Tribble-Freund (Diskussion) 07:48, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::::::Kurze Antwort auf die Fragen von Tribble-Freund: :::::::* Der "Commercial Use Waiver" findet sich auf Wikias Licensing Agreement Seite, die es auch in (inoffizieller) deutscher Übersetzung gibt. Im englischen Original handelt es sich dabei um diesen Absatz: "If you contribute to, or have contributed to, a wikia that uses a license that restricts the commercial use of your contribution (e.g., the CC-BY-NC license or the CC-BY-NC-ND license), you hereby waive such restriction with respect to Wikia’s use of such contribution and any derivative works of such contribution." (bzw. aus der deutschen Übersetzung: "Falls du zu einem Wiki beiträgst oder beigetragen hast, das eine Lizenz nutzt, die die kommerzielle Nutzung deiner Bearbeitungen einschränkt (wie zum Beispiel die CC-BY-NC-Lizenz oder die CC-BY-NC-ND-Lizenz), verzichtest du auf diese Einschränkungen in Bezug auf Wikias Nutzung dieser Beiträge und der Erstellung von abgeleiteten Werken basierend auf diesen Beiträgen.") :::::::* In dieser Form existiert der entsprechende Passus seit mindestens 2012. Vorher war er in der Regel implizit (alle Beteiligten waren sich einig, dass im Gegenzug zum Hosting Werbeeinblendungen vorgenommen werden, ohne dass es meines Wissens explizit schriftlich festgehalten wurde). :::::::* Lizenz der MA in EN/DE. Da gibt es keine Unterschiede. Beide Sprachversionen (und sämtliche Sprachversionen, die damals existierten) stehen unter der CC-BY-NC. Grundsätzlich gelten hier die Lizenzbedingungen, Nutzungsbedingungen und Datenschutzklauseln von Wikia, aber es existieren innerhalb der MA auch englische und deutsche Artikel zum Thema. Aufgrund der Anpassung der englischen Seite innerhalb der MA kam das Thema wohl augenscheinlich hoch. :::::::* Für andere Sprachversionen gilt das gleiche - zumindest, falls sie damals schon existent waren. :::::::* Ohne jetzt eine generelle Diskussion über CC-BY-NC aufmachen zu wollen... bezüglich freier Lizenzen gibt es seit geraumer Zeit Kritik an NC-Lizenzen. Der Grund, warum sich MA damals für die NC-Lizenz entschied war hauptsächlich, dass man mögliche rechtliche Probleme mit Paramount verhindern wollte. Grundsätzlich stehen Projekte auf Wikia unter der CC-BY-SA-Lizenz (nachdem die damals weitverbreitete Lizenzierung unter der GFDL auf der Wikipedia und vielen anderen bestehenden Wikis zu CC-BY-SA umgewandelt wurde) - aber es gibt halt ein paar historische Ausnahmen, wie z.B. MA und einige Sprachversionen der Lostpedia. Eine nachträgliche Änderung der Lizenz ist hier nicht - oder nur extrem schwer - möglich. --Avatar 12:24, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::Die Kosequenz ist: Wenn CBS euch sieht und findet und ihr die Lizenz nicht habt, bekommt ihr eine auf den Deckel und müsst schließen; da ihr Bilder, Namen und so weiter und sofort rechtswidrig verwendet habt. (Die Diskusion hatte ich vor einem Jahr per Mailverkehr im Mass Effect Wiki) -- 07:56, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Moin. Mag sein, dass die Kommentare von gestern Abend schon fast ein bisschen offtopic waren. Das lag aber nicht daran das ich in einem Rage-Mode war. Glaubt mir, da würde ich ganz andere Sachen sagen. Nein es lag daran, das es spät war und ein Teil meines Denkapparat schon geschlafen hat. Also Sorry. Da ich um 13 Uhr einen Arzttermin habe, war es das aber auch schon erst mal. Vielleicht noch zwei Sachen. Wenn ich mich nachher noch mal melde, werde ich mal das Missverständnis mit AmonFatalis klären. Und als zweites, wisst ihr ja, dass ich Archduk3 gebeten hatte, hier bei uns etwas zu sagen. Erlisch gesagt, verstehe ich nicht alles, was er mir hier geantwortet hat. Vielleicht ist ja jemand so nett und kann mir das ja jemand erklären. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 10:31, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Übersetzung: Er macht alles mit Google und hat zu wenig Zeit um sich bei mehreren Diskussionen einzubringen. :Desweiteren ist er sich sicher, dass er das Problem zwischen Wikia- und der MA-Lizenz bereits ausführlich erklärt hat. Er findet es nicht legal (und/oder ok), dass das einfach so passiert ist und dass alle nachfolgenden Edits somit nicht abgedeckt (gesichert?) sind und... ach jugendliche Zusammenfassung: We don't give a f*ck. :Ich versteh nur nicht, warum er ausgerechnet jetzt damit anfängt. Die ganze Sache ist vor ZWEI Jahren gelaufen. Das ist anders als bei der ANC oder Sache mit der CDC, was erst die letzten Tage passiert ist. Aber anscheinend muckt er sich gerade jetzt daran auf. Wenn man einfach zu viel Zeit hat... -- 10:56, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Nachbearbeitung: Das Konzil hat Änderungen in dieser Lizenz durchgewunken, was Archduk (natürlich) nicht passt (zumal sie seine Adminrechte aus gutem Grund nicht reaktivieren wollen). Wortwörtlich meinte er, dass er auch auf CBS zugehen könnte, damit sie ihren Kram machen können und er so eine werbefreiere Plattform findet, wo sie ihre Sache machen können ohne sich weiter von Wikia an der Nase rumführen zu lassen und automatisch sämtliche Star Trek Lizenz-Bestimmungen hätten. (Sagt man das so? Ich glaube schon...) Ergo: Eskalation perfekt. ~'Phoenix', 11:05, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) OK, da bin ich wieder. @Phoenixclaw, danke das Du mir in das Kuttelmuttel von Archduk3 einen Sinn gebracht hast. - Ja, ja, solche Menschen sind mir am liebsten. Erst initiieren sie etwas und wenn sie etwas dazu sagen sollen, dann kneifen sie oder haben keine Zeit. - @AmonFatalis, wegen deiner Signatur hielt ich dich für einen Wikia-Mitarbeiter und deshalb waren deine Kommentare für mich recht dünn. Zudem kommen mir die Verteidigungsreden für das Handeln von Brandon Rhea mir so vor, als ob man versucht mich und die anderen weich zu spülen. Ich finde, dass man dieses nicht einfach weg Diskutieren kann (aber dazu sag ich mal ein anderes mal dazu). Mittlerweile weiß ich, dass Du ein Wikia-Freiwilliger und Helfer bist, der für jedes Wikia die Rechte von Administratoren und Bürokraten besitzt. Ich frag mich allerdings, was dich hier her verschlagen hat. Eigener Antrieb, oder hat man dich zur Unterstützung von ForestFairy geschickt (?), da sie mir in diesem Fall recht überfordert vorkommt!? Ich bin erlisch froh darüber das Avatar hier nun scheinbar Wikia vertritt, da er unsere MA kennt, viele ihn hier kennen und vertrauen! - Zu dieser ganzen Schose hier vielleicht noch folgendes. Ich finde diese ganze Diskussion hier ziemlich gefährlich, da mansche Kommentare und vorhaben dazu dienen, diese Gemeinschaft zu spalten. Und ich glaube, dass sie das nicht verdient hat. Sie ist nämlich (nachdem man sich erst mal gewöhnt hat) OK. Deshalb habe ich das eine oder andere mal mahnend eingegriffen, weil ich nicht will das sie zerstört wird. Welche kreiße diese Diskussion mittlerweile zieht, möchte ich mir gar nicht ausmahlen. Ich weiß nur, als ich Gestern Avatar kontaktierte und wir dann noch ein paar Worte tauschten, das andere dazu kamen und meinten ihn auf diese hässlichen Diskussionen aufmerksam zu machen. Soviel erst einmal von mir dazu. Den ganzen anderen Kram mit Commercial Use Waver, Lizenzen und den anderen überlass ich mal unseren Admins, da sie mehr davon verstehen als ich. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 16:15, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :::@Hiasl: Mich hat eigener Antrieb hierher verschlagen, nachdem ich deine Nachricht in der Community Deutschland gesehen hatte. :) -- AmonFatalis 19:12, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Schön! Wenn ich dir unrecht getan habe, so tut es mir leid, dass ich mein entstandenes Misstrauen gegenüber Wikia, wegen, meiner Meinung nach, der Kompetenzüberschreitung mit dem eingriff in die Gewalt einer Community, in Bezug auf Admins, auch dich spüren ließ. Gut, ich bin hier nur ein kleines Licht (und was anderes will ich auch nicht sein), aber mein Verbleib in den Wikia-Communitys, bei denen ich angemeldet bin, hängt davon ab, dass dieses Thema vernünftig ausdiskutiert wird, damit das verloren gegangene Vertrauen wieder hergestellt werden kann. Darunter stell ich mir aber nicht vor, das das wieder, von Seiten von Wikia, darin geschieht, dass Brandon Rhea Anmaßung gerechtfertigt und verteidigt wird. Da ich mich scheinbar in den Augen einiger schon wieder in die Nesseln gesetzt habe und ich vermeiden will, dass bei einigen der Gedanke aufkommt, „der schon wieder“, wäre es schön, wenn Du oder jemand anderes ( vielleicht unter einer neuen Überschrift) damit beginnen könnte. Ich glaube nämlich, dass andere dieses auch gerne angesprochen haben wollen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:11, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Hallo! Wie ich sehe, geht die Diskussion weiter :) :Hias159, du hattest gefragt, wie AmonFatalis bei Wikia zum Helfer wurde? Ganz einfach, ich arbeite bereits mit ihm zusammen in der Community Deutschland, Amon ist da Administrator. Ich habe ihn als Helfer vorgeschlagen, weil wir in den DE Communitys keinen Helfer hatten. Er ist mir nicht als Unterstützung geschickt worden. Ich hatte ja schon zugegeben, dass ich mich mit eurer Lizenz nicht so gut auskenne und Avatar gebeten habe hier Stellung zu nehmen, weil er die Geschichte der Memory Alpha Communitys kennt und er hat heute morgen hier geantwortet, wie ich sehe. Ich arbeite mit meinen deutschen und englischen Kollegen eng zusammen und wir versuchen zusammen Lösungen zu finden. Wir wollen alle, dass ihr bei Wikia bleibt. Frage: An der Lizenz hat sich nichts geändert — was gibt es jetzt noch von eurer Seite aus, das nicht (von Wikia) beantwortet wurde? :LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 16:49, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Deine Annahme ich hätte gefragt, wie AmonFatalis bei Wikia zum Helfer wurde, ist nicht richtig. Ich glaube, da hast Du etwas Falsch verstanden. Aber trotzdem Danke für die Mühe und deine Antwort. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:37, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Ich persönlich möchte die ganze leidige Diskussion mit folgendem Zitat beenden (nur für mich allein, gilt nicht für die anderen): ::::Vor dem Wissen kommt das Verstehen. ::::Vor dem Verstehen kommt das Sehen. ::::Vor dem Sehen kommt das Erkennen. ::::Vor dem Erkennen kommt das Wissen. ::Das dürfte auch das Problem von Archduk sein... -- 19:03, 21. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ist das,, dass Resultat der angesprochenen Wikia-Konferenz? Soll das bezwecken, dass erst einmal Gras über die Angelegenheit wächst und die Diskussionen aufhören oder eine Friedenskonferenz? Sollen die eingeladenen Admins für alle Community mit CC-BY-NC-Lizenz sprechen, oder wird mit den anderen (z. B. uns) gesondert gesprochen, bzw. gar nicht? --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:11, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Das wird wohl angesprochen, zusammen mit einer besonderen Sache zum 50. Jubiläum von ST (haben wir auch was vor?). Umfang: Ungewiss. Wichtigkeit: Ungewiss. Folgen: ... :P.S: Die Übersetzung brennt ein wenig in den Augen und macht alles nur noch schwieriger: "I can very well english, okay?" -- 11:38, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Das PS versteh ich nicht ganz, was Du damit sagen willst! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:44, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :-.-' Man versteht damit weniger, als wenn man es frei übersezt und die Wörter einzeln nachschlägt. -- 12:45, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich verstehe zwar immer noch nicht so ganz was Du willst, aber ich hab da mal ne Ahnung! Hab wohl aus versehen meine Krücke verlinkt und nicht das hier. Sorry! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:12, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo Leute, ::Wir ihr gesehen habt, ist ein Treffen für die Memory-Alpha Communitys in San Francisco geplant. Wir beenden nicht die Diskussion hier - ganz im Gegenteil. Wir glauben, dass es einfacher ist, möglichst vielen MA Admins die Möglichkeit zu geben mal hinter die Kulissen von Wikia zu schauen und direkt miteinander zu diskutieren. ::Das würde den Admins/Bürokraten auch eine direkte Diskussion mit unserem Rechtsbeistand um die CC-BY-NC-Problematik ermöglichen und man könnte eine eventuelle Anpassung des Commercial-Use-Waivers diskutieren — anstatt immer über Dritte (wie mich) zu reden. ::Es ist einfacher Benutzer aus den USA einzulagen, aber wir wollen auch gerne die deutschsprachige MA vertreten sehen — aus dem Grund haben wir Cid eingeladen. ::Wir haben keine anderen Communitys, die Bedenken bezüglich der CC-BY-NC angemeldet haben, aber da es ein Thema der MA ist, wollen wir sicherstellen, dass alle Unklarheiten und Bedenken besprochen und hoffentlich aufgeklärt werden können. ::Obwohl das Treffen schon in Kürze stattfindet, sind wir immer noch in der Planung. Ich habe den Vorschlag gemacht, einige der Benutzer, die nicht nach San Francisco kommen können per Videokonferenz zuzuschalten. Mal sehen wie die Planung weitergeht und wer von den Benutzern überhaupt kommen kann. ::Mir würde es helfen, wenn ich wüsste welche konkreten Fragen es von euerer Seite gibt. ::Tut mir leid, dass es so spät wurde mit meinem Statement. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 20:51, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Ich hoffe, dass sich dieses Treffen weder mit der Gamescom, noch mit der Star Trek Convention in Las Vegas überschneidet (was bemerkenswert wäre, da sich beide Veranstaltungen bereits überschneiden). Wenn dem doch so wäre, bin ich leider unpässlich. Trotzdem bin ich gespannt, was bei dem großen Palaver dann rauskommt. -- 21:32, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Das Palawer soll vom 11.- 13. August stattfinden. LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 21:42, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) :Damit ja die ST-Admins kommen und nicht auf den Weg in Las Vegas versacken :D Gut mitgedacht. -- 07:07, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ob diese am 21. Juli 2015 angekündigte Diskussion überhaupt statt findet, glaube ich nicht so recht. Archduk3 und Cid haben bis heute gar nicht darauf reagiert, Sulfur weiß es noch nicht und Renegade54 hat schon abgesagt. Eine Diskussion über die Teilnahme des fünften Admins findet bis Dato auch nicht statt. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 11:48, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Administratorrechteenzug „was gibt es jetzt noch von eurer Seite aus, das nicht (von Wikia) beantwortet wurde?“ Ich hätte gerne eine Aufklärung zu folgenden Sachverhalt. :Brandon Rhea begründet den Administratorrechteenzug gegenüber Archduk3 folgend: :Admin Rights :Now, onto the subject of Archduk3's admin rights. :Why were they removed? That is a totally valid question, and one I want to expand upon. They were removed specifically because he violated our Terms of Use. By continuing to alter the copyrights page, he violated the following clause: "You will not ... interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site;" Demnach hat er hier folgenden Verstoß begangen: „You will not: (i) take any action that imposes, or may impose in our sole discretion an unreasonable or disproportionately large load on our infrastructure; (ii) interfere or attempt to interfere with the proper working of the Site or any activities conducted on the Site; or (iii) bypass any measures we may use to prevent or restrict access to the Site, including robot exclusion headers“ Oder gemäß dem deutschen Äquivalent, „keine Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die unsere Infrastruktur einer unangemessenen oder unverhältnismäßig großen Belastung aussetzen oder nach unserem Ermessen aussetzen könnten; (ii) die ordnungsgemäße Funktionsweise der Seite oder irgendwelcher Prozesse, die auf der Seite ablaufen, nicht zu stören, oder dies zu versuchen; (iii) keine Maßnahmen zu umgehen, die wir verwenden, um den Zugang zur Seite zu verhindern oder zu beschränken, einschließlich Robot Exclusion Headers“ In beiden Versionen ist als einzigste Abstrafungsmaßnahme folgendes zu lesen: „Das Unternehmen behält sich vor, dein Nutzerkonto zu schließen, dein Nutzerprofil und sämtliche Inhalte und Informationen, die du erstellt hast, zu löschen und/oder dich von der Nutzung oder dem Zugang zum Dienst jederzeit und nach seinem eigenen Ermessen mit oder ohne Benachrichtigung auszuschließen“. Administratorrechteenzug ist dort mit keinen Wort erwähnt. Den einzige Anhaltpunk dazu habe ich hier gefunden. Unter dem Thema: „Warum Wikia-Mitarbeiter keine Administratoren entfernen“, wird dort erwähnt: „Manchmal gibt es aber Situationen, in denen wir uns einmischen. Verstöße gegen die Nutzungsbedingungen …“. Nicht erwähnt wird, auf welcher Grundlage dieses durch Wikia geschieht. In den letzten Stunden habe ich zig Wikia-Community zum Thema Administratoren durchforstet. Überall ist übereinstimmend zu lesen, dass Administratoren durch sie und durch Wahlen ein- und abgesetzt werden. Auch dort ist nirgends die Rede davon das Wikia dieses Recht besitzt. Meine Frage dazu ist: Wo ist dieses Recht als Abstrafungsmaßnahme, von Seiten Wikia, festgehalten und niedergeschrieben? Vielleicht kann ja ForestFairy oder Avatar darüber Auskunft geben. --2.160.50.175 21:04, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Diese Frage stammt von mir. Habe leider nicht gemerkt das ich nicht angemeldet bin. Sorry! --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:09, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo. Ach du warst das! In Ordnung! :) ::Generell mischen wir uns nicht ein, das machen wir wirklich nur in Ausnahmefällen. Brandon hat Archduk3 wegen einem Verstoß gegen die Nutzungebedingungen herabgestuft. Archduk3 hat die Lizenzen wohl immer zurückgesetzt und das wollte er damit vermeiden. Er hätte ihn sogar dafür sperren können. Konkret war es hier der Punkt unter #Nutzerverhalten: Des Weiteren stimmst du zu:....(ii) die ordnungsgemäße Funktionsweise der Seite oder irgendwelcher Prozesse, die auf der Seite ablaufen, nicht zu stören, oder dies zu versuchen; ::Wird das dadurch etwas klarer? ::LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 21:36, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Nein, weil Du auf meine Frage: "Wo ist dieses Recht als Abstrafungsmaßnahme, von Seiten Wikia, festgehalten und niedergeschrieben?" nicht eingegangen bist. Alles andere, was Du sagst, habe ich mir in den letzten Stunden schon angelesen und beantwortet nicht meine Frage. Aber darüber können wir uns Morgen unterhalten, da es bei mir schon fast halb eins ist und ich jetzt schlafen gehe. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 22:25, 22. Jul. 2015 (UTC) ::Hallo Hias159, so explizit wirst du "das Recht" einen Admin zu degradieren in den Nutzungsbedingungen nicht finden. Da Archduk3 die Lizenz, die von uns (Wikia) bearbeitet worden ist, zurückgesetzt hat, hat einen Prozess auf der Seite gestört. Wie ich schon vorher sagte, man hätte ihn auch sperren können, aber wir haben die Variante gewählt, die es ihm nicht mehr erlaubt Zurückzusetzen, aber trotzdem an der Diskussion weiter teilnehmen kann. Uns ist bewußt, dass Admins von der Community gewählt sind.Es gibt überall Regeln und Konsequenzen für das nicht Einhalten. Ihr sperrt doch hier in der MA auch Benutzer die sich hier nicht an die Regeln halten, die ihr aufgestellt habt, oder? LG, ForestFairy (Hilfe Forum | Blog) 14:30, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Da ich mal wieder keine E-Mail-Benachrichtigung bekommen habe, bin ich eben erst auf deine Antwort gestoßen. Da es bei mir schon wieder fast Mitternacht ist und ich Morgen früh raus muss, reagiere ich erst Morgen darauf, da ich jetzt schlafen gehen muss. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 21:53, 23. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich glaube, Du tust in deiner Antwort Äpfel mit Birnen vergleichen bzw. to mistake apples for oranges. Communitys wie unsere MA tun diese Regeln schriftlich fixieren und veröffentlichen, damit jeder im Vorfeld weiß, was ihm/ihr bei Regelverstößen blüht und welche Konsequenzen sich daraus ergeben. Zudem wird, wie im Falle bei Rechteentzüge vorher darüber beraten und Abgestimmt. Bestimmt werden keine neue Regeln so einfach mal aus den Ärmel geschüttelt und angewendet. Dieses tut aber scheinbar Wikia, da wie Du sagst, „das Recht einen Admin zu degradieren in den Nutzungsbedingungen“ oder in anderen Regelwerken wahrscheinlich „nicht“ zu „finden“ ist, da es nicht schriftlich festgelegt und kommuniziert ist. Ein solches Handeln ist kein Recht, sondern Willkür. Welches angebliche Recht, wird wohl ein andermal aus den Ärmel geschüttelt und nach Gutsherrenart angewendet? Mit so einer Rechtsauffassung stellt man sich über das Recht und über die Communitys und ihre Regeln. So ein Verhalten zerstört Vertrauen, führt zu Misstrauen und degradiert den Gemeinschaftsgedanken bzw. -sinn. Ehrlich gesagt möchte ich nicht in der Haut eines Admins stecken, weil über sie, seit 21:00, 18. Juli 2015 (UTC), ein Damoklesschwert schwebt. Mein Resümee zu dieser Sache ist übertrieben ausgedrückt, Wiki hat die Büchse der Pandora geöffnet und geschlossen, ist aber nicht bereit, sie ein zweites mal zu öffnen. Ja, Archduk-3 hat gegen diese Regel, „keine Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, die unsere Infrastruktur einer unangemessenen oder unverhältnismäßig großen Belastung aussetzen oder nach unserem Ermessen aussetzen könnten; (ii) die ordnungsgemäße Funktionsweise der Seite oder irgendwelcher Prozesse, die auf der Seite ablaufen, nicht zu stören, oder dies zu versuchen; (iii) keine Maßnahmen zu umgehen, die wir verwenden, um den Zugang zur Seite zu verhindern oder zu beschränken, einschließlich Robot Exclusion Headers“ verstoßen. Da er dieser irgendwann mal zugestimmt haben muss, hätten ihm auch die Konsequenz daraus bewusst sein müssen. Ich hätte es durchaus verstanden, wenn Wikia mit dieser angekündigten: „Das Unternehmen behält sich vor, dein Nutzerkonto zu schließen, dein Nutzerprofil und sämtliche Inhalte und Informationen, die du erstellt hast, zu löschen und/oder dich von der Nutzung oder dem Zugang zum Dienst jederzeit und nach seinem eigenen Ermessen mit oder ohne Benachrichtigung auszuschließen“ gehandelt hätte. Ich hätte es auch verstanden, wenn Wikia in Zusammenarbeit mit den Admins der engl. MA zusammen Archduk-3 die Administratorrechte entzogen hätte. Mit letzterer Wahl hätte Wikia die demokratischen Grundsätze der Community respektiert und gewahrt. Ich glaube Wikia hat mit seiner Handlung einen tiefen Graben geöffnet. Ob ich bereit bin, diesen zu überbrücken, darüber muss ich erst einmal eine Nacht darüber schlafen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 13:00, 24. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Ich stimme mit dir, mit dem was Du sagst, voll und ganz überein und bin deiner Meinung. --Capt. Kork (Diskussion) 14:39, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC) Da man mir nicht widerspricht und auch nicht versucht mich von etwas anderen zu überzeugen, nehme ich mal an, dass ich mit meiner Äußerung recht habe. Denn wie heißt es so schön: „Wer schweigt stimmt zu.“ Deshalb gebe ich Hiasl59, Archivist der deutschen Memory Alpha und registrierter Nutzer des deutschen Andromeda Wiki, folgende Erklärung ab! Ich werde nicht weiter den Wikia-Nutzungsbedingungen zustimmen. Mir ist bewusst, dass des wegen mein Nutzerkonto geschlossen, mein Nutzerprofil und sämtliche Inhalte und Informationen, die ich erstellt habe, gelöscht werden und/oder mich von der Nutzung oder dem Zugang zum Dienst jederzeit ausschließt. Ich fordere Wikia als folge davon, folgende Ankündigung: „Das Unternehmen behält sich vor, dein Nutzerkonto zu schließen, dein Nutzerprofil und sämtliche Inhalte und Informationen, die du erstellt hast, zu löschen und/oder dich von der Nutzung oder dem Zugang zum Dienst jederzeit und nach seinem eigenen Ermessen mit oder ohne Benachrichtigung auszuschließen.“ vorzunehmen, und zwar: meine Nutzerkonten zu schließen und meine Nutzerprofile und sämtliche Inhalte und Informationen, die ich erstellt habe, zu löschen. --Hiasl59 (Diskussion) 17:56, 25. Jul. 2015 (UTC)